


At home

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Crowemi, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: After 12x23, Crowley and Naomi meet in the 'nothing'.





	At home

_With every small disaster_  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real  
 **Home-Gabrielle Aplin**

When Crowley opened his eyes, his body was no longer burning, from when he'd thrusted the devil's sword into himself. No, he felt that he had found his redemption by helping to close hell, sacrificing himself.

He noticed that he was lying on a white floor of a huge space of the same color and he stood up, seeing that he was dressed in his usual clothes, black pants and black suit with red tie and he had the same appearance of his last vessel with his red and smoky essence inside.

Crowley then heard the sound of heels on the floor and felt the heart of his vessel speed. The woman was in her last vessel too, with bright blue eyes, brown hair in a bun, and had a small smile looking surprised, her blue grace shining inside the vessel.

"Naomi?"

"Hello, Crowley." Of all the demons, she hadn't expected to see her old enemy, ally, lover there, so soon and part of her was glad to see him there, more relaxed.

"This is the 'nothing'? It's as empty as the Winchester's living room."

He looked around them, seeing nothing but white and then, staring at her with a frown, and she moved closer to him. She had been there for four years, since Metatron had killed her, and she also still didn't understand much what that place meant, other than being the 'nothing', to where angels and demons went after they were killed and waited.

"Yeah, when we get here, we take the form of our true vessel."

Crowley stared at Naomi, realizing that she seemed calmer, as if she had also found her redemption, and he touched her face as he hadn't done since Mesopotamia, feeling her and seeing her blush.

"You look good, Naomi."

"You too Crowley, as if you have found your redemption." And she admitted, her eyes shining: "Since I came here, I've been praying for you."

"My love..." Crowley was surprised, and his fingers on her face caressed her affectionately. "Why? You know I'm not the type to pray, but to make deals."

"Because just before I died, I realized the precious things that my Father had left for us to take care of and that we left forgot, I realized that we can change." Naomi explained and then she lifted her hand and touched the left side of his chest and said softly:

"And I wanted you to see that, even if with almost nothing of your humanity and even having not been loved when you were human, you could still be loved and love."

As an angel in heaven, she hadn't wanted to admit that she had been falling in love with Crowley, the demon, somewhere between Mesopotamia and the United States, it wasn't only a sin, she had wanted to be a good soldier, but she had realized that she had changed, that Crowley could change and, after dying, prayed for his redemption.

"And would you be willing to love a demon, love?" She looked at him in surprise as he took the hand over his chest and lowered it, entwining them and admitted with a sincere smile: "You, Naomi, was the closest I came to love."

And it was true, for centuries, he had felt bitter because he had been abandoned by his mother, he had never loved his wife, he had lived to make deals and torture other souls. But with Naomi, it had been different, perhaps for what she was, also for having given herself to him, knowing what he was, and amidst the conflicts and 'political fights' he had fallen in love with her.

"And you were the closest I came to feeling love too, and to whom I gave myself."

Crowley felt his eyes shine, he had never felt that emotion in his heart before and then he let go of her hand and held her waist, letting her closer to him, and Naomi pressed her forehead to his, watching his next step and then he kissed her.

Naomi sighed, resting her hands on his shoulders and parting her lips, feeling Crowley deepening the kiss, one hand continuing the caresses on her cheek and lowering to the side of her neck, and she felt her heart racing, deepening the kiss.

There was so much passion in that kiss and they knew it was just the beginning of eternity there for them.

The touch on her neck made his body catch fire, Crowley's fingers were skillful as he pressed his fingers to the right spots he knew would made her moan, watching her neck flush and her grace tremble with their intensity together.

Naomi sighed, lifting a hand from his shoulder to his nape, stroking his hair there, feeling Crowley enjoying the touch, his smoke twitching as his tongue entered her mouth, finding hers, searching for dominance and bringing her body more to himself, pressing her soft breasts against his chest, where his heart was beating fast.

"And then the angel was corrupted by the demon?" Crowley whispered on her lips with passion, knowing that in addition to the redemption he had found after his sacrifice, Naomi was guiding him toward his peace, which was beside her and the angel smiled, parting her lips even more and said, before returning to the kiss:

"Or the demon was cleansed by the angel..."

Naomi opened her eyes for a moment, watching Crowley change the white landscape to Mesopotamia, the place where they had first met and had been together, before she closed her eyes again, being wrapped in Crowley's arms and giving herself to him.


End file.
